


Cruiser

by Mommysboy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Skating, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Crushes, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Depression, Dick works at starbucks, FTM Tim Drake, First Dates, Gay, Gay Male Character, High School, Jealousy, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Skating, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mommysboy/pseuds/Mommysboy
Summary: Tim Drake isn`t your everyday transboy. As a 16 year old teen who`s stuck in the middle of highschool stress, weird crushes and dealing with his family, he always got a good story to tell. From meeting the tall, dark haired beauty Conner Kent at the skatepark, to dealing with everyday anxiety, and other exhausting struggles. But somehow he always manages to come out on top.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 16





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my fellow loosers, welcome to my first fanfiction on this profile. I apologoize for any writing mistakes right here at the start, english is not my first language. Anyways, I hope you`re gonna enjoy this little story of mine. I wanna note here as well, Tim did not start transitioning yet.

Another day, another struggle. Getting out of bed every morning is so hard, right? I bet you`ve had that feeling before, the alarm goes off, the thought of getting out of bed and beeing protuctive rises in the back of your head and it makes you shiver. I can`t live through another day like the one before, I can`t take this shit anymore, you might have thought, and believe me it`s okay to feel that way. I felt it too, for a really long time. Untill things stardet to change, and I myself stardet to turn my life around.  
Swinging my feet over the hem of the bed is the hardest part of the day, feeling the cold air hit myself as I leave the safety of my blanket to go and deal with people. Just thinking of that already makes my skin crawl and I lazily walk through my room, towards the additional bathroom. Pushing the door open, I`m faced by the same tired eyes and messy hair as always. I need a coffee, and a strong one, I think while grabbing my toothbrush to clean my teeth. The circles under my eyes turned a darker shade lately, maybe some foundation could fix that and my family won`t ask me worried questions about it. After I got my teeth cleaned and my hair brushed, I walked back to my main room and grabbed some clothes from the closet. A dark blue longshirt, a white Thrasher T-shirt, my binder and a pair of black cargopants. Seriously guys, beeing trans is hard work everyday. You dress to impress, always trying to live up to the expectations of everyone, but mostly your own. My family is very supportive of this, the day I told Dick how I feel, he took me shopping and we burnt all the old girly clothes in a bonfire. I`ve never felt more accepted than this day. Jason still struggles with pronouns from time to time but he`s trying hard and gives everyone who bullies me at school a bad time. Even dad is dealing well with this change, he keeps telling me how proud he is for being honest with him about everything. All in all, I couldn`t wish for a more supportive family. After pushing all those sentimental thoughts aside I finally make my way downstairs to the kitchen, fully dressed and the backpack for school over my shoulder. "Morning Tim.", I hear Dick greeting me, who`s currently busy cooking breakfast. "Morning.", I answer shortly, and sit down at the table, throwing my bag on the floor next to myself. "Did dad come home yet?", I ask and stretch my arms a little. "Nope, he`s gonna be gone for another week. Just got the text last night.", the oldest answered and handed me a cup of freshly brewed coffee. "Thanks." I took a sip and lean back in my seat. I don`t usually eat breakfast. It`s always a cup of coffee and then I`m heading to school. With a loud yawn Jason joins the kitchen and takes a seat next to me. "Morning Jay.", I flash him a smile and ruffle his messy hair. "I don`t think it`s good. People shouldn`t be awake at a time like this.", he answered and sighed. "You`re so right man.", I say and grin at Dick, who held back a chuckle. "If you would ever listen to me and go to bed in time you would not have this problem, Jason.", the oldest said while serving Jason a plate of fried eggs and toast. Jason didn`t seem to like that answer and shrugged it off, while digging in his food. Finally Dick sat down as well, and took a big sip of his coffee. "So what`s up after school today, guys?" Jason and I looked at eachother, then back at Dick. "Skatepark.", I answered. "Rose.", Jason added. The oldest nodded it off. "Alright. I`ll be working untill six so you don`t wonder when you get home." "I sure won`t be home at six.", Jason argued and scoffed. "It`s your own choice Jay, if you wanna miss ordering pizza later that`s cool with me. More for Tim and myself then.", Dick added and smiled. "You`re gonna be home in time for dinner, right Timbo?", the oldest then asked me and I nodded eagerly. "Sure thing, I`m not missing out on pizza." 

Eventually breakfast took it`s end and Jason and I had to make our way to school. I went upstairs to grab my skateboard and made my way out of the manor, followed by Jason who took a quick turn to the garage to get his bike. The way to school was filled with Jason complaining about a bunch of things, his relationship, school, how he couldn`t sleep again last night because dad didn`t get home and a bunch of other stuff. He sure had a serious problem with dad being gone for work all the time. Back in the day before we all met at Wayne manor, Jason had lost his parents tragically. Ever since he was with Bruce, he stardet to develop a serious fear of Bruce leaving him behind or disappearing. This fear was not to be taken lightly, and we tried to convince him into therapy a couple of times, but Jason always put it off as nothing to be worried about. I hope someday he`s gonna notice that we were right this whole time. When he`s tired of crying himself to sleep and playing the strong man the day after. We all have to face our own demons, even Jason. After a good half an hour, we reached the school building and instantly ran into a group of Jasons friends. Alongside of them was his current girlfriend Rose. I never liked her, she`s to snobby for my taste. The worst of all is, that she`s in my class. While they pull Jason aside and wind him up in conversation I sneak past and make my way to class. Today was going to be a long day, and all I can do is survive, and wait for it to be over.


	2. Call me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim has a stressful day at school and meets Conner at the Skatepark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my favourite loosers, how are you all doing? I didnt actually expect anyone reading this story, so thanks for coming by. I love ya`ll. Have a nice day and enjoy the following chapter.

To say that school was an everyday torture would maybe be a bit overdramatic. But honestly, it felt that way. One annoying class haunted the other and I just couldn`t get myself to focus today. Biology was the absolute worst. We talked about human anatomy, and sex ed. The amount of stupid comments and weird looks I recieved when we talked about transgenders and similar orientations was hilarious. Can I just turn invisible? Only for this class. Only for this day. If I may be honest, the meanest of all was my brothers girlfriend, who seemed to hate me for no reason. "I bet Juliet can tell us everything about being gay, right?", Rose remarked snarkily and grinned at me widely. I exhaled loudly and tried to keep it together. "That`s Tim for you, and sure, at least I have some education. So quit trying to be a smart ass when you`re just an ass." She was done harassing me after that. At least for the rest of the lesson. In the first break I was meeting up with Jason at the small bakery next to our school. "Hey Timbers.", he greeted me. "Hey.", I replied and gave Jason an exhausted smile. "Could you do me a favour and tell your girlfriend to stop getting on my nerves?", I added and rummaged through my bag to find my wallet. "What did she do this time?", Jason answered in annoyance and rolled his eyes. "Where do I start? Insult me in front of the class, call me by my deadname, should I go on?" "Alright, I got it. I`ll talk to her." I nodded Jasons answer off and we finished our break together while chatting about various topics. "Good luck for the rest of the day, Timbo.", Jay said as we parted our ways on the hallway later. "Same goes for you, don`t let her scratch your eyes out later." The rest of the day went by smoothly, and I survived all of the upcoming classes without any further inconvenience. Not gonna lie, I was pretty hyped for finally going to the skatepark after school. The only good reason to get through all this bullshit. As the school bell rang, I grabbed my bag and my board as fast as I could and stormed out of the room. Fuck Rose, fuck school, and fuck all the bullies. Now was anxiety free time, just me, my board and my playlist. I pulled my phone and headphones out of my pocket and opened spotify. Choosing my favourite playlist, ironically called "Tim`s skater track", I made my way to the park. When you`re not like the other guys and don`t fit in with the crowd, it`s hard to find a place to wind down and have some fun. A place to be yourself, where the people treat you as you are and not like an outcast. At the skatepark I could be Tim, I could be myself and no one questioned it. No one knew about my past, or cared about the feminine shape of my face. There was not a single soul to bully me, or strike one of the feared anxiety attacks that school regularly triggered. Sometimes I wonder if everyone has a place like that. And if they don`t, will they find it someday? I bet they will. We all could use a free trial of being okay for 30 days, right?  
As I finally arrived at my destination, I was already greeted by familiar faces. Garfield and Bart had been sitting on the sidelines, waving at me while watching some people perform. "You`re late, not skipping today?", Gar greeted me and gave me a fistbump. "You know I can`t do that everyday, my dad is gonna find out.", I answered and sat down with them, happily engaging in some conversation. "There is a new guy.", Bart mentioned shortly, and caught my attention eventually. "Who?", I answered, curioustiy striking my voice, as the younger one gestured towards a tall, dark haired boy, who was standing in a small crowd a bit further away from us. "Who is he?", I asked, a bit more interested then I should have been. "I overheard him saying his name was Conner. He recently moved here. Maybe you should go talk to him?", Garfield answered my question and grinned widely. "Are you crazy? He`s way out of my league." "Nobody said you guys should date, Tim. He just said you should say hi.", Bart added and laughed. "Oh boy...", I looked at the new guy, and my heart sunk in my chest. I could never speak to someone this popular, he`s not gonna answer me. He`s not even gonna look at me, I`ll stutter and mess everything up. Ring, ring, anxiety calls. Wonderful. "Come on Tim, you`re usually not that scared of other guys, or are you chickening out?", Gar teased me and nudged my side with his elbow. "I`m not.", I answered before I could overthink my next step and got up on my feet. Oh boy, here goes nothing. I make my way over to the small crowd that surrounds the new guy. I take a last anxious look over to my friends, who give me a thumbs up. I clench my teeth, and swallow harshly before joining in the crowd and listen in on some of the conversation. Conner didnt seem to enjoy all this attention at all, and answered most of the questions the people asked slowly, and short. He`s not gonna talk to me, I bet. He`s not even gonna hear me. I step up, right in front of him.  
"Hey, you`re new in the city, right?", I casually hold my hand out for a fistbump and he replies it. "Yeah, I`m Conner.", the taller one answeres me and I feel my pulse rising. This was anxiety and excitement battling in my chest. "I`m Tim, nice to meet you. I hope you like it here.", he flashed me a smile and I could have melted right then and there. That was it, I did it, I wished him a good start in the city, and made my way back over to my friends. My shoulders were tense and I still gritted my teeth together but Gar grabbed my arm and pulled myself next to him. "Dude, that was impressive. I really thought you would chicken out.", he seemed overwhelmed and shook my arm. I just sat there and stared, still struck by the feeling of overcoming my anxiety of speaking up. "Gar, Bart?", I stardet and my shoulders dropped. They faced me and waited for what I had to say.  
"I think I have a crush."


	3. Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Dick have a talk about inviting a crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What`s up my fellow loosers, how have you all been? I hope your day goes well and your week wasn`t that stressful so far. Enjoy the next chapter and good night to those who sleep afterwards.

I lost my footing more than once while performing tricks today. The little bit of focus that I had left was gone for. All I could think about was Conner Kent. That smile he flashed me when I introduced myself just wouldn`t leave my mind. I could feel my heart beating wildly when thinking about him, and casually stealing a look over at the taller boy. If only I knew how to ask someone for a date. Have you ever tried to ask someone out for a date? It`s so hard when you`re introverted. Your knees shiver and won`t let you walk to said person, your mouth doesn`t get the words out and you eventually stutter and stand there like an absolute idiot with no date at all.   
I had to figure out a way on how to ask Conner out later, maybe I would ask Dick for advice, since he`s been on a couple of dates before.   
Time passed quickly and it was soon time to wave my friends goodbye and leave for dinner at home. Don`t wanna miss out on the pizza, right? While making my way home, I couldn`t help but think about several ways to ask Conner out. Maybe I should just ask him, straight away? No, he barely knows me, that would be super awkward. What if he has a girlfriend, or a boyfriend? I already lost that battle then. Maybe I could write a letter and slip it in his bag, while he`s skating and not looking at it. Maybe with a location on it and a time so we can meet and I can ask him privately? Nope, that gives off real serial killer vibes. Better not. God, I`m not good at this, I hope Dick has some better advice for me. While pulling up the driveway, I could already see Jason and Rose hanging out in front of the house, smoking a cigarette. "Hey Tim.", Jason greeted me, while Rose met me with complete ignorance. "Hi. I thought you were at her place tonight?", I answered and gave Jason a quick hug to trigger Rose even more. She glared at me, when Jason answered, "Nah, it`s way more chill here and we didn`t wanna miss out on the pizza." I pulled my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door. "Great.", I stardet, then walked inside and added, "Quit smoking before Dick get`s back, you`re gonna be in trouble." I can`t believe she got him into that, Dad would be so disappointed. But hey, not everybody cares about peoples feelings as much as I do, right? Finally at home, I took my jacket off and tossed it in the hallway, then made my way to the kitchen. The clock read quarter before six, so Dick would be there in no time. I tossed my bag in the kitchen corner and grabbed a can of instant coffee from the fridge. Just what I needed after a long day like this. I drank the can in one go and sat down at the kitchen table for a minute. Some minutes to breathe and wind down from this eventful day would be great. The pitter patter of paws moved towards me, and I saw our dog Titus walk through the kitchen doorway. "Hey, how are you?", I greeted the pet and he laid his head in my lap, looking up with his big dark eyes. "I know, I don`t want her to be here either. But we can`t change that right now." I pet Titus head gently and smile at him. "We`re gonna get through this." Just as I say this I hear Dick entering the house and talking to Jay outside. "Dude, you smell like a bonfire. Get a shower." I laugh at this and listen in on more conversation, Jason trying to talk himself out of it and asking if Rose can stay the night. He and Dick walk in the kitchen while talking about this, and Dick answered, "Sure, but change your sheets first, we don`t want her getting pregnant just from sitting down." You should have seen the look on Jasons face, honestly. It was absolutey hilarious. His face turned red and he instantly left the kitchen. "Ah hey Timbo, hey Titus-", the oldest brother greets us and pets Titus gently. The dog barks at him and waves his tail in excitement. "So, we`re gonna get some pizza?", I said and leaned back in my chair. "Sure, but I think we should pick it up at the pizzeria, rather than listening to the two up there while waiting." I agree on that, and Dick grabs his carkeys. "We`re getting pizza, don`t do anything stupid while we`re gone!", Dick yells up the stairs, but doesn`t get any answer. I put my jacket on again and we make our way out to Dicks truck. "So, how was work?", I ask while pulling up in the passenger seat. Dick only scoffs and shrugs his shoulders, while getting comfy next to me and starting the engine. "As always to be honest. Working two jobs really kills my nerves." I nod at this and gaze out the window. "I get that." Dick sighed loudly and stardet complaining, first about his job at the workshop, then the two hours he worked at Starbucks today. "And then there was this customer, that wanted water with whipped cream on top, I couldn`t fucking believe that. How do you even charge water with whipped cream? Only the cream? Only the water? Nobody knows." His work stories were always funny as hell, and if I`m honest, if he wouldn`t have told Jason earlier to change his sheets, this would have made my day. "Yeah, actually-", I start and look at my brother. "I need some advice." Dick nods and looks back at me shortly, while waiting at a red light. "And on what?", he asked, focusing on the road again. "How do I ask a guy out?" After I asked this, my brother grinned. "You`ve met a boy?", he answered and seems delighted. "Yeah kinda. I mean he`s pretty cool. New guy, hangs out in the skatepark." "How old is he?", Dick asked in return, completely ignoring my original question. "I don`t know actually, he looks about your age." Dicks jaw dropped. "Tim, you`re 16. You can`t date someone that age, what is Dad gonna say?" My shoulders drop heavily and I sigh loudly. "I know, I know, but Conner is different. He`s tall and pretty and he`s hella good at skating-", I stutter and try to explain myself. "Alright, okay, calm down Tim. I get it. He`s great and you like him.", Dick rubs his temples with his free hand and inhales deeply. "Okay, let`s ignore the age for now. You wanted tipps on asking him out, right?" I nod eagerly in response to this. "Okay, so you gotta find common interests the two of you share. You already know that he`s skating, so you have a topic to talk about. When I hit up a girl for example... Let`s say I walk through the city, and there is this beautiful girl standing in front of a store window. Let`s say she`s looking at shoes. I would walk by, stop next to her, look at the shoes and say, "those are pretty cool, right?", if she replies with a no, I can say, "oh boy, I guess you can teach me something about taste then. But if she says yes, I can compliment her on her taste and engage her in conversation. It`s all about finding common interests. If you see Conner the next time, maybe compliment his board, or his bag. I think he`d be happy to talk about it." I listened carefully to Dicks explanation, and took mental notes. "Okay, so if I compliment his board and he`s like, yeah I bought it at this store, I can maybe ask him if he can show me that store, right?" Dick nods at my answer and agrees. "You`ve got it. Or you just invite him to Starbucks on saturday while I`m on shift. Everyone likes coffee, right?" "Sure, I can try that.", I answer and look out of the window again. The by now dark streets are flying by, and Dick nudges my shoulder with his fist. "Sorry that I didn`t take it so well in the start, I appreciate you telling me about it. Make sure to keep me updated on how it goes." I grin and nod. "Alright, will do."


	4. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza and a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my fellow loosers, I hope you all are doing well and your day was okay. Being caught up in work myself, I know how much everything sucks. Anyways, you`re gonna get through this, enjoy your chapter.

Pizza was great, even though Rose was there. She gave snarky remarks from time to time, but all in all it was bearable. We watched the web series "Marble Hornets" while eating, and not gonna lie, I`ll leave the lights on tonight. After everyone was done eating and we slowly made our way in our own rooms, Dick stopped me for a second. "Hey, Dad just texted me, he`s gonna be home tomorrow." I got excited and grinned at him. "That`s great, did you tell Jason yet?" Dick shook his head and answered me, "Nah, it`s a surprise. I wanna see his face when Bruce walks through that door a week earlier than expected." I nodded and agreed. "Alright, I won`t tell him either then."   
After the chat with Dick I made my way upstairs to my room. Finally some downtime, and no one talking to me. I grab my phone from my desk and check my messages. Some stupid memes Gar sent me, Bart asked if he could borrow my Ipod next week for his classtrip, nothing important. I quickly respond to my friends and throw the phone on my bed afterwards. Thank god it`s friday, so I don`t have to go to school tomorrow. There was still a ton of homework rolling towards me, that had to be done over the weekend, but that could wait for a bit, right? I grab my backpack, that I had brought upstairs before dinner, and unpack it. Totally forgot to do that, but I would need it for the skatepark tomorrow. While ripping out my books and pencil case, a small piece of paper slipped out of the bag and fell to the floor. "What is that?", I mutter and pick it up. No way, no way this is happening. On the piece of paper was written a phone number, and a name. "Conner Kent...", I stutter and stare at the paper. He must have slipped it in my bag at the park while I wasn`t paying attention. Oh my god, this isn`t happening. Apparently my idea of slipping him a note wouldn`t have been so bad after all. I grabbed my phone from the bed in a hurry, and type in Conners phone number. After saving him in my contacts, he pops up in my whatsapp list. I open the chat and start typing.   
"Hey, it`s Tim, from the skatepark."  
That should be fine for now, I send the message on it`s way and lock the phone, clenching it to my chest in excitement. I can`t believe he noticed me! He really noticed me! I need to tell Dick about this tomorrow. Just some seconds later my phone buzzes and there is an answer from Conner.   
"Hey, did I surprise you? :)"  
I smile widely and lean back on my bed, texting back. "Yeah, didn`t expect that. What are you up to?"   
It takes no two seconds, and he already texted back. "Not much, thought about going out to the city with my board. Wanna tag along and show me around?"  
Of course I wanna tag along, why is he even asking? "Ofc. Where shall we meet?"   
Conner suggests to meet up at the skatepark, since it`s one of the only places we both know, and I agree. I take a closer look at the time and realise it`s already close to eleven. Dick probably won`t let me go out anymore, unless... I stand up, and lock my door. After turning the lights off in one swift motion, I grab my jacket and throw it over. Since my bathroom window was right next to the fire escape ladder, it should be easy sneaking out. I grab my longboard from off the floor and make my way to the conjoined bathroom. Oh boi, if Dick finds out I am gonna be in so much trouble, but I can`t miss out on this opportunity. I slip my board out first, putting it down as quietly as I could on the cold metal stairs. I follow quietly, making sure to leave the window open a bit, so I could get in again later. My god, I`m really doing this. Sneaking down the stairs of the fire escape, I make sure no one notices me leaving. Luckily the lights in Dicks room are already turned off, so he probably won`t notice me.   
As I finally jump off the stairs and reach the bottom, I make my way towards the city fastly. Passing some late night strollers and people with their dogs, I feel excitement rising in my chest again. It would only be Conner and me now. As I reach the skatepark after a good twenty minute ride, I already see him waiting on the sidelines. "Hey Conner!", I greet him, and jump off my board, picking it up fastly. He waved at me, and got up, walking towards me. "Hey Tim, didn`t expect you so fast.", he smiled at me and gave me a fistbump. "Yeah, I had to sneak out, so I made it quickly." Conner seemed surprised. "You snuck out, just to see me? Boy you`re crazy.", he laughed a little and I joined in. "Yeah, I know right." After chatting for a bit, we set off on our way to the city. Conner kept telling me stories about his old town, how small it was, that they didn`t even have a real supermarket there, and a lot more. "That must have sucked so hard, man.", I answer and shrug lightly, before adding, "It`s good that you`re here now." I can see Conner grin at me from afar and I laugh. "What`s so funny about that?", I ask, and he answers, "Nothing, really. I just think you`re pretty cool. You`re not like those posers at the park." I feel my heart beating again. "Thanks man, it means a lot." We drive over some empty parking lots of stores, through some avenues and over to the schoolyard. "You hungry?", Conner asks after a while, and I admit I could use a bite. "We should go to McDonalds then. Drive in is still open.", Conner adds, and smiles at me. "Drive in? On our boards?", I ask, not quite believing what he said. "Sure, what can go wrong? We`re driving right? Four wheels." The older one laughs and grabs my hand while driving by. "If you say so, sure.", I add, not completely realising what`s going on while Conner pulls me after him, his hand holding mine tightly. This was the best night of my entire life.


	5. The edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Conner finish their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fellow loosers, my laptop broke down and I have to redo the whole chapter. I can`t believe this shit. I am so frustrated right now.

So Conner and I made our way to the drive in, still holding on to eachothers hands. Other than I expected, it wasn`t weird at all to show up on our boards there. The lady in the drive in seemed amused, and asked Conner if we do this kind of thing more often. He grinned at her, and answered, "Maybe in the future, yeah." Could this boy get any sweeter? As we finally get our food, Conner and I make our way downtown again, looking for a place to eat. I spot an open parking garage along the way, that seemed to have an open top level. "Sounds great to me.", Conner answers after I point it out and we make our way up there, chatting along the way. We reach the top and sit down next to eachother on the edge of the building, feet hanging in the air. I gaze down at the city below us, and feel frightened, but having Conner right next to me was calming. He handed me my food, and I thank him. "Thanks man, I haven`t had chicken nuggets in ages." Conner smiles at this, and unpacks his own food. "Good that we got them then.", was his reply. We eat in silence for some minutes, adoring the empty city below us, and the dark night sky. "So, how old are you actually?", I ask, and Conner looks up at me. "Twenty. You?" I swallow harshly, so Dick was right. He was really way to old for me. "Sixteen.", I answer shortly and Conner shrugs. "You look older." I smile at him, I dont hear that a lot. Usually people judge me for being younger than sixteen, I even get asked for my licence when I wanna buy monster energy. But hey, my birthday is around the corner, I will be seventeen soon. And seventeen is only one year from eighteen, so we`re good. "Thanks. What do you actually do for a job around here?", I ask next, and Conner laughs quietly. "I work for a newspaper. Didn`t really know what I wanted to do with my life, so my stepdad got me into that." I nod and listen to his story. "I`d rather work at a skatershop or a gym though. I mean, my dad is a reporter and he wants me to become one as well, but I`m not feeling that, you know?", Conner states, and I answer, "I mean, when I`m done with school we can open up a skatershop together. If we`re not pro skaters then, obviously." The older one laughs and agrees happily on my comment. "Sure thing. I can`t wait for it." The wind picked up and it got coulder around our place. I was glad Conner sat so close to me, his body heat keeping me warm. We got into a chat about family and work, Conner told me about his stepdad, who raised him, his little brother Jon, and his mother who lives in a different state and doesn`t care about him. I listen carefully and reply on some of his topics with stories from our place, how dad is always gone for his important business trips, Dick is working two jobs and Jason hanging out with his disgusting girlfriend. I start ranting about Rose and Conner listens to all of it, untill I`m finished. "She sounds like a bitch.", he says drily and places an arm around my waist protectively. "If you ever need help getting rid of her, I`m your man." My heart skips a beat as Conner says this, and I nod eagerly. "Thanks Conner.", I answer and lean into his touch. We sit on the roof for quite a while still, chatting about our lifes, but around two in the morning, I was ready to go home. "Time to get going huh?", I ask, and the older one agrees. "I`ll bring you home.", he adds, and I light up.  
We make our way back, through the empty streets of our town, passing by a handfull of cars and people. I`m full on freezing by now and Conner seems to pick up on that. He stops his board, just like me. To my surprise to older one took his Thrasher hoodie off, and handed it to me. "Mate, I see you shiver all the time. You need it more than I do." I dont know what to say, so I just nod in agreement and pull the hoodie over my head. It`s still warm from Conner wearing it, and it smells hella good.  
After half an hour we reach my place, and the Conner offers me a hug. I gladly accept it, and inhale his smell deeply, before letting go. "I`ll see you around at the park tomorrow, right?", the boy asks me and I nod. "Sure, good night Conner, get home safely." He nods and wishes me a good night as well. We part ways and I sneak my way back into the house, over the fire escape ladder. I slip open the bathroom window and get in as quietly as I could.  
That was it. Mine and Conners first date. I still couldn`t believe any of this happening. But be sure, I kept that hoodie on all night long.


End file.
